


Lost

by 8Clarify8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Entrapdak, F/M, Seperation, She Ra Season 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/pseuds/8Clarify8
Summary: And suddenly, they were lost in their lives. She-Ra S3





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have spoilers from She Ra Season 3, so please do not read if you have not seen it yet. Otherwise, this is a small one shot.

**Lost**

**Entrapdak**

**She-Ra, Princess of Power Season 3**

.

.

.

It was cold, and dark, and everyone on the transport vehicle was _not_ talkative.

Not that Entrapta minded, not really. She no longer felt like talking, not wanting to voice any of her theories because who would listen to them now? Hordak was gone, and she didn’t know to where.

She had thought of a ton of ways to escape but what was the point? She had betrayed Adora, the other Princesses; Catra had betrayed _her_. She only had Hordak, but… He didn’t come for her.

She didn’t expect him too.

Entrapta nuzzles her face deeper into the fold of her arms, she herself folded into a ball sitting on some loose straw in the rickety machine as it rattled over the water.

Entrapta knew they were on the water, she knew where she was going—she had accepted the concept of death many times during her experiments, but it still didn’t make it any more pleasant. Aside from _Catra_, who would even know that Entrapta was here?

No one; because Entrapta realized that she was lost, and alone.

* * *

The Mystacor forest was formidable in the night, and without his machines Hordak was stuck conserving his power and not being able to continue forward.

Catra, the ever persistent _brat_, kept murmuring to herself how she was _so close_, and something about _stupid Adora_.

_Adora._

Hordak never really paid that much attention to the child, but what she was turned out to be true. She _was_ the one who stopped him, but…

Hordak’s glowing eyes slid over to Catra, who stalked angrily around a fire as she continued to talk herself through her delusions.

Catra was the one who brought her there into the Fright Zone in the first place.

But… Did Entrapta really let them in?

Hordak looked at his technological advancements that _she_ had placed on him—his body more powerful with first one’s technology, all thanks to Entrapta’s doing.

Everything he had worked for was so close all at once and then suddenly- _very_ suddenly; to far away.

And now he was lost.


End file.
